User talk:81.233.134.144
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Woody Swenson page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. But before you do that, ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Blocked for vandalism First of all, not all of your edits have been reverted, some were just moved elsewhere on the page. Second, if you want to know why some edits were reverted, check the edit log for comments or ask the person who did it, don't vandalize a page. If it was done by an admin it probably was because the edit didn't comply with the rules of the wiki. Leaving messages on articles Anonymous user, You've already been warned once for leaving messages on articles, when you asked why "all" of your contributions were being undone. For that you got blocked. Now, however, you're at it again. I understand that your edits to the Pump-action Shotgun and Semi-auto Shotgun articles were with good intentions, and I appreciate that you were trying to inform users that there were mistakes on the articles, but why would you edit the article to tell people that? Why would you do that when you could either: A) Simply remove the incorrect information and explain that it was incorrect in the edit summary. B) Inform an admin of the mistake and get them to remove it. I'm having difficulty understanding why you didn't just remove the incorrect information when you edited the article. However, I won't block you for that, since you were trying to help. Anyway, keep this message in mind. If you continue to write your own little notes on articles, such as messages pointing out flaws, you will be blocked again. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Short reminder block You're receiving a one day block as an attempt to jog your memory of your previous blocks and why they occurred. Your edit today on Alfredo Castaneda "His facial appereance is similar to greatest man in the internet." has nothing to do with Red Dead Redemption and didn't belong in the article. Someone else reverted your edit, which was the proper thing to do, so then you wrote on the article "MAYBE U SHOULD CHECK IT OUT" which is completely inappropriate and is something you've been warned about before. In general you're trying to make good edits and that's why you aren't getting a longer block at this time, but you really need to stop writing these comments in articles and understand that irrelevant trivia items are going to be removed, otherwise you will be getting a longer block next time. I'm not replying to something obvious.. By the way.. Seeing you have a big record here.. Just because Woody Swenson plays Poker doesn't mean it's needs mentioning in his trivia. A lot of different Gang Members play activities, but that doesn't mean it needs mentioning everywhere.. The same case is with Woody Swenson; it's already mentioned in his decription that he plays poker.. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 11:04, October 26, 2012 (UTC)